Obsession
by VenusLove
Summary: Just like the title says, Kise is obsessed with Kuroko that he made a bet with Seirin a bet that can change Kuroko's life... (I am currently editing every chapter)
1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry Kuroko it will be ok, were going win!" Hyuuga encouraged the sky blue haired boy who was depressed, well he could understand why though today is the day the Kaijo and Seirin will have a practice match and the bet too…

_Flashback_

**At Seirin Gymnasium**

"Hmmm, After this lame performance I just cant go without doing anything… Please give me Kurokochii" Kise said

The whole Seirin team was shocked at the sudden proposal while Kuroko just look normal "What!?" Kagami asked

Kise ignored Kagami and continued to encourage Kuroko to transfer "I mean Kurokochii they wont use you in your full potential, and I want to play with you again so join Kaijo Kurokochii!" Kise said

Kuroko stared at Kise for a while "Thank you but I will humbly reject the offer" he answered then bow properly

Kise looked shocked and hurt "Why?" he asked

"Because I made a promise to Kagami-kun that we will beat the Generation of Miracles means we will also beat you and I will make him and this team to be the best in Japan" Kuroko said

With this Kagami stand up and grinned then put an arm on Kuroko neck "Idiot I was supposed to be the one to say that!" he said

Kise was shocked at the information because it was their promise when they are on middle school "Then let's make a bet" he said calmly but deadly tone

With this Riko and the other members of Seirin snapped "Bet?" Riko asked

Kise nodded "If Kaijo win at the practice match next week we will have Kurokochii and I will become Kurokochii's new light if we lose I will give up on making him transfer at Kaijo" he said while smiling dangerously

Riko thought about it for a minute "Okay fine but if Kaijo lost give up" Riko said which made the Seirin team shocked except Kuroko, Kise smiled "Yes, Then I'll be going now" he said "Also Kurokochii you better arrange your transfer papers because I will win" he added as he walked out at the Seirin's Gymnasium smirking dangerously

_End of Flasback_

"Yes" Kuroko said with a small smile on his face

"Were near so whoever sleeping there wake up~!" Riko shouted which made the bus shake for a while

Xxxx

"Today's the day huh" Kasamatsu muttered

Kobori and Hayakawa nodded while Moriyama smiled and Kise well he keeps dunking and whispering something like 'I will win'

"It's been a week since Kise is like that ever since he visited Seirin…" Hayakawa said

Moriyama nodded "But he had a good reason why he's practicing the most right?" he said while smirking

"Ah that's right the bet…" Kobori said

_Flashback_

**At Kaijo's Gymnasium**

Kise walked in with a dangerous aura that made the Kaijo regulars and the coach shivered or flinch

"Kise is something wrong?" Genta asked their ace

"We need to win against Seirin" Kise said darkly that made their coach flinch

"Of course we will win are you doubting it?" Genta asked

"You need to make sure or else I wont become Kurokochii's light!" He yelled making Kasamatsu, Kobori, Moriyama and Hayakawa walked towards them to know what's happening

"Is something wrong coach?" Kobori asked

Their coach looked surprised at the sudden reaction of Kise "Kurokochii? Who is it?" he asked

Kise stiffened for a while then smiled the most refreshing smile they saw "Kurokochii is my instructor when I'm in middle school as well as our vice captain I made a bet with Seirin that if we win Kurokochii will transfer here and I will become his new light he will be my shadow if we lost… I need to stop convincing him to join Kaijo so you better make sure we win…" Kise said at first Kise had a cheerful tone at the end he has a dangerous tone that made Moriyama, Kobori, Kasamatsu, Hayakawa and Genta shivered and want to run for their life but stop when they realized who was this Kurokochii Kise talking about

"The vice captain?" Hayakawa asked

Kise nodded "So you better make sure we win so that I can have him as my shadow…." Kise said

"HA?" Genta asked confused at the Shadow and Light thing

"Just make sure we win" Kise said as he made his way to the court and started to dribble the ball then dunked it harshly at the hoop or ring

_End of Flashback_

"But that's the first time I saw Kise that dangerous" Moriyama said

"I guess he had an obsession to this Kuroko" Kasamatsu said

Hayakawa nodded "Maybe since he was his instructor right?"

"Well I can say.. that his instructor was indeed beautiful for a guy heck he was even beautiful than a girl" Moriyama said


	2. Chapter 2

No one dared to say a word.. it was an uncomfortable silence after the match between Seirin and Kaijo, Kise and his team was the one who win.. Seirin had left the Gym except a former member of that team… yes Kaijo won with a score of 100-50 well it's because of some _accident_ happen at Kagami who had injured his leg and Kuroko who had injured his hand

"Kurokochii now I'm your light and you're my teammate now! I told you Kurokochii if you just agreed without the bet I shouldn't have went all out!" Kise said cheerfully not noticing the tears on his former instructor's face well the Kaijo Regulars notice this and felt bad at him and Kaijo's coach was now laughing with glee since her just got a new member and a part of the Generation Of Miracles at that and apparently seems like Kaijo is the only one who got two members of the legendary team one was agreeing willingly one was forced

"Kurokochii? Your.. crying? Ah I get it! Your crying because of happiness! Kurokochii I knew it that Kagami guy was forcing you to become his shadow right? Don't worry I'm here to protect you and you can sleep in my apartment I had two rooms but we can share if you want!" Kise continued well the Kaijo Regulars look at Kise with disbelief after all they can already see the pain and hurt from the sky blue haired boy's eyes now they were fed with guilt and more pity at the said boy

"Well we're going now!" Kise said as he grabbed _his_ beloved Kurokochii then went put heading towards his apartment

"Hey.. Kise had it bad.." Kobori said

"Yeah.. I hope that Kuroko can handle that guy" Moriyama said

Kasamatsu just look at the retreating form of the two guys until it disappeared "Well I'm going to apologize tomorrow.." he said

"Yeah, I cant help but feel bad and guilty I felt as if I was breaking his freedom.." Hayakawa said

They sighed and decided to go home as well leaving the laughing coach alone

-Kise's Apartment-

The two boys walked in at the said apartment, the blond haired boy hugged the sky blue haired boy tightly after he shut his door closed

"Kurokochii I miss you.. You belong to me now.. not Aominechii or that guy from Seirin.. You're my shadow.." he whispered at Kuroko's ear which made the sky blue haired boy shivered "Kise-kun please let go of me I cant breath.." Kuroko said as he struggled to get free from the blond haired boy's embrace seems like lucks not on his side since Kise just hug him more tightly "Yadda you might leave me again just like what happened at the Nationals when we are still on Middle School" Kise whispered again Kuroko knowing the blonds obsession is scary when you made him angry just sighed and hug the blond boy "I will never leave you" Kuroko lied Kuroko can feel the the blond boy smile and let his embrace loosened a bit "Good since I will never let you I will even lock you here just to make you mine if you struggle again" Kise said as he carried the sky blue haired boy in bridal style towards his room "I thought you will let me have the other room…" Kuroko whispered "I changed my mind… you will sleep with me everyday since your mine now.." Kise said cheerfully he gently laid the sky blue haired boy towards his big bed and then came on top of Kuroko "Kurokochii I love you.." he said with a possessive tone Kuroko didn't answer and just let sleep take over him not noticing the smirk and possessive embrace Kise gave him as he too fell asleep not noticing a certain pink haired girl crying while watching the scene at the window "Tetsu-kun.. I was too late.. I will try to get some help.. for you to be free within Ki-chans grasps


	3. Chapter 3

Precious: Hello minna sorry if I wasn't able to make long and awesome chapters… I'm not really good with it.. actually I'm thinking if making a Kuroko harem here do you agree Kuroko-kun?

Kuroko: *expressionless expression turns to a flushed expression* E-eto I guess… *blushes*

Kise: Eh!? But I thought were the couple here! *pouts*

Akashi: Precious good idea

Midorima: Libra's horoscope was good…

Momoi: Am I part of the harem?!

Precious: No you aren't

Momoi: *shocked* why?

Precious: Since I said so and I hate you no offense so I decided you will become a basher here

Momoi: WAA! *fainted*

Aomine: Ha! Serves you right and Kise you becoming Tetsu's light is so hilarious I will always become Tetsu's new light!

Kise: Aominechii how can you be Kurokochii's new light if you two aren't even on the same school? *smirks evilly as he hug Kuroko*

Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine: *death glares*

Kuroko: *blushes even more*

Murasakibara: well we better make this new short chapter and you better make us appear in here *death glare*

Precious: That is what I'm planning well enjoy and you're so mean Murasakibara-kun

Kagami: Oi I better appear here too or else! *glares*

(-Kise's Apartment-)

=Kise's Point of View=

I woke up in the middle of the night since I heard my phone ring before I grab my phone I look up to my beloved Kurokochii and I smiled I look at his face I knew that my Kurokochii has long eyelashes but I never thought he be this handsome I know I'm probably blushing right now then I need to remind myself at the phone who was now ringing again

"Hello?" I asked

"Oi Kise!" a familiar voice yelled angrily

"Aominechii? What do you want?" I asked

"Is it true that you made a bet with Seirin and Tetsu was now at Kaijo?" he yelled

"Yeah my Kurokochii is now on Kaijo with me and don't call Kurokochii with that nickname anymore since the two of you are not partners anymore" I said with a dangerous tone

"You have nothing to do with this Kise! My business with Tetsu doesn't concern you at all!" he yelled

"It _is_ my business since Kurokochii is now my partner!" I said even though I wanted to yell I don't want Kurokochii wake up this hour since I know he is still tired

"What did you just say!?" he growled

I chuckled "Yeah my Kurokochii is my shadow now"

"Why didn't Momoitell me about this" he whispered lowly he probably think I didn't hear it but I did

"Eh you mean Momoichii came wow I never thought about it but I guess she came since I know she had an unrequited love with my Kurokochii" I said

"Urusai! I will make sure Tetsu will be with me again got that!" he said as he hung up then I heard my phone ring again but it wasn't a call it was a message came from Murasakibarachii?

_From: Murasakibara_

_To: Kise_

_Kisechin is it true that Kurochin is now at your school? If it is then make sure you win at Yosen when we have a match or else.. by the way don't be assured that Kurochin is yours now_

I blinked then read it again and I smirk 'So Murasakibarachii and Aominechii huh? I'm not letting you both win! Kurokochii is mine'

Then a voice message was sent it was from Midorimachii?

_Kise you bastard making such a thing like bet just to get Kuroko! Your going to die! Ill make sure of that!_

I blinked and smiled dangerously 'so Midorimachii was in too..'

Then a video call was sent it was from Akashichii?

I answered it since I knew if you let it be you will be going to see hell

"Hello Akashichii!" I said as I fake a smile

"Hello.. Ryota and you don't need to fake a smile also I wanna talk to you about something" he said as Akashichii's eyes darken

"It's about Kurokochii deshou?" I said knowing that Kurokochii will be the subject of this talk not that I mind though Kurokochii is my best subject after all!

"Yes I'll get right into the point.. Let Tetsuya transfer here at Rakuzan and Ill let you go" he said

"Yadda" I said

"Ryota you just refused? Then why don't we make a bet? A bet that you did just to get Tetsuya out from Seirin?" he said

"You mean if we lost your going to get Kurokochii?" I asked not wanting to let go my shadow

"Yeah Ryota" he said

"Fine but remember you might be our captain before but if it comes to Kurokochii I rather die that giving him to you" I said as I hung up

I sighed but smiled when I saw Kurokochii still sleeping I hug him again and fell into slumber


End file.
